His
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: He always knew she was his. His, and nobody else's Ragnarok/Chrona One-Shot


A/N: I think after this I will write a Ragnarök/Chrona multi-chapter or should I say try to write one. And if you guys like it then I might write a SoulxMaka multi-chapter. Will see. Anyway, writing out of boredom again so bare with me. Oh and this is rated M for sexual references.

Disclaimer: :sigh: No, I don't own it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:Soul Eater:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He always knew she was his.

No one, not even the she-pig scythe technician had the same bond, that he had with Chrona. And no one ever would.

No one male would ever have the same relationship he had with Chrona. And no male ever would.

She was his, nobody else's

When she withers beneath him when they "make love" as she calls it. He makes her say it.

He touches her in all the right places that no one other then he would ever know. She moans and whimpers as he builds her up slowly, pushing her to the cliff edge of that wondrous point.

_She can't do anything but whimper as his pace increases, he was going to fast, she couldn't ever hope to keep up with him. Her head spins as his hands seek the places he knows that will make her scream for him. Him and only him. His mouth is everywhere, licking, sucking and sometimes biting along her ghostly pale skin. And just when she thinks shes about to break under the wonderful pressure of his rough affections, he slows, taking delight as he watches her squirm. Trying to make him give her the final shove that would push her off that cliffs edge. But he won't, he tortures her instead. Waiting for her to say the words he (even though he wont admit it) desperately needs to hear. She trust her hips swiftly upwards trying to make him resume his fast pace . He counters by drawing his hips back, refusing to go any faster until he hears what he needs to hear. _

"_Say it." He hisses softly as she squirms making him groan. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if she continues that. And she knows it._

"_Ragnarök!" _

"_SAY IT!" He snarls thrusting hard for a split second before reining in what little control he has left._

_He rest his for head on her pillow next to her ear, and feels her wrap her arms around him stroking his slick back as she says the words she and only she knows he needs to hear._

"_I'm yours."_

_He tenses when he doesn't hear the rest, he needs to hear it so badly. "And?"_

_He feels her tighten her grip and shivers subconsciously._

"_I love you."_

_Even though it was softly spoken he heard it. He always heard it. He wants to ignore the warm sensation her words bring to his frigid heart but he finds himself unable to do so. _

"_Damn right you do!" He snarls in her ear as he quickly resumes his fast past making her scream in delight. And as they both teeter on the edge, he gives a final thrust plunging them both in orgasmic bliss. And as they shake from the aftershocks of their coupling, they cling to each other, like children lost in a storm. She feels him kiss her neck, his lips trembling from emotions he can't describe._

"_Say it again." She almost misses the soft words, but cant help but smile at his childish voice. She knew he would never let another see him so vulnerable and that made her happy. That he trusted her enough to let her see him like this. She pets his sweat slicked hair._

"_I love you." She whispers and feels him nuzzle her neck._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you." _

_She can't move her lips anymore. And even though when they awake and are in the company of other students at Shuibusen, he may not be as affectionate. She knows he loves her. She feels her eyes droop shut and slowly drifts to sleep along with her partner._

Yes

She was his.

Only his.

Fin

ZZZZZZZZZZ:Soul Eater:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: That was fun XD. I see Ragnarök kind of like a needy child when their like this. Who's only wish is wanting to hear I love you from the person who means the most to him. Because I think I love you or any type of love for that matter is forien to him but he cant help but want to hear it. Anyway review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
